


Do Not Deny Me

by DespairIsLife



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm writing, I'll try to write angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairIsLife/pseuds/DespairIsLife
Summary: To find the one behind the murders in Ionia, Zed has to work with Shen and the other members of the Kinkou, whom he hasn't spoken to in years. During this time, he'll receive constant nagging from Syndra about facing his past (and helping her get together with Akali), glares shot from Kennen (screw him), tips from Akali about various subjects (especially pathetic subjects like feelings)  and things he never knew about the man he used to call brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so bare with me. I'm not the best of writers, but I'm hoping this will turn out well. Feel free to comment or criticize my writing.

 

 

 

Zed woke up at the crack of dawn, ready to begin his daily training. The sun wasn’t entirely up yet, but the sky was turning a shade of orange. He quickly changed into his armor and slipped out of the order before his students woke up to train. 

Jumping from tree to tree, he found the cave he preferred to meditate in every morning. Inside glowed with red and pink crystals, filled with power. But unlike his, dark and corrupting, theirs was filled with light. Zed sat down on stone floor and began his meditation. Even though his mind was supposed to be cleared of any thoughts, today it thought of Shen and his time in the order. Zed tried to push these thoughts away, but they continued to come back. Eventually, he sighed, stood up, and returned to the order.

Today, he had no League matches, and there was a job he had to complete in the capital. As he packed his necessities, there was a knock on the door.

"Master, I have a letter addressed to you, requiring your summon," his attendant called. 

"Where am I needed?" Zed asked.

"In the capital," he replied.

"Leave the letter on the floor," Zed called. "I'll head out in few minutes."

The attendant placed the letter on the floor, bowed and walked away. Zed packed all his necessities in a small bag and opened the door. He picked the letter off the ground and examined it.

                      Greetings Master of Shadows,

                      You have been summoned by the Council. We require your presence here in 4 days.

                      You cannot decline this summon. There will be severe consequences. 

                                                                                            Sincerely,

                                                                                            The Ionian Council. 

He cocked an eyebrow. _What do they need me for_ , he wondered. And in the capital no less. _I wonder what "severe" consequences they have planned for me_ , Zed thought with a smirk. It can't be a trap because it has the council's seal on it. No one who dare forge it. He placed the letter in his bag and started for the capital.

Reaching the capital from here would take about two days on foot. So for two days, Zed pondered whether he should attend this summon. He never went to any of the other ones, but this one seemed urgent. There was also a possibility that the Kinkou might be there. _Since they went as far to summon me_ , they must have summoned the Kinkou too. He would like to avoid seeing Shen and the others as much as possible. _It would be very uncomfortable, and I would probably get into a fight with him on sight. Even though the League forced a truce between us, he probably still resents me for everything I've done. But, since when did I care about his feelings? I'll attend this pathetic summon to spite them._

When Zed arrived at the capital, the first thing on his mind was the job. The second thing was to stay out of sight, as he was a wanted criminal. He'd been hired by a merchant to kill his rival, who was staying at an inn in the capital. Normally, he wouldn't have come himself, and would send one of his students. But, he was feeling bored lately, so getting out of the temple sounded like a nice idea. Upon stepping out from the gate's shadow, he took out a portrait of his target and studied it. He had tan skin and sandy colored hair, with bright green eyes. _Probably from Shurima_ , Zed thought. The inn he was staying at was called _The Lotus Inn,_ which wasn't to far from the entrance. It wasn't long till he found it. He walked inside and asked the receptionist how much it'll be for a two night stay. She looked up from her book with bored eyes and said

"100 gold coins."

Zed smirked behind his mask. This girl didn't even flinch at the sight of him, unlike the stares he had gotten when he was forced to walk on the street. He respected her strength. Or maybe she'd seen a lot in her day. He took out a pouch of coins and placed them on the counter. The receptionist reached behind her and took out a room key. 

"You'll be staying in room 308," she said, placing the key on the counter and went back to her book.

Zed grabbed the key and headed up to his room. His target was staying in room 310, which was next to his room. _This is convenient_ , he thought as he placed his bag on the table. He would kill his target tonight, attend his summon tomorrow and maybe visit Syndra on his way back, if all goes well. Since there was no sound in his target's room, it clear he wasn't here at the moment. _I'm in the capital, might as well check the black market_ , Zed thought. He left his room and the hotel and walked towards the back alleys of the city.

Once Zed came back from the market, it was already dark. He managed to buy a nice pair of shurikens. They might prove useful later on. He walked inside his room and sat on his bed. Just then, a loud THUMP came from his target's room, followed by a fit of giggles. _Looks like I have to kill an extra tonight_ , he thought as he grabbed his blades. He focused on the shadows in the room and found one to spring from. He slipped into his own shadow and reappeared in the shadow of a chair. Zed quickly found his target, who was laying on top . . . . was that Ahri? They both stared at him and before they could react, Zed leaped towards his target. Out of nowhere, a blue orb flew toward him, just missing his face. Zed jumped to another shadow, dodging it as it came back.

"Why did you attack me?" Zed asked, as Ahri grabbed her orb. His target sat up on the bed, eyes wide with fear.

"This one's mine," Ahir said possessively. "I found him first. His essence is a good find."

Zed frowned. He didn't like dealing with Ahri, not now, and especially not on the rift. Even he wasn't immune to her charms. But if she killed him, it meant less work for him. Not that he minded getting his hands dirty.

"Fine. Finish stealing his essence and when your done, kill him for me." 

"Humph. So grumpy Zed. Why can't I have a little fun with my toy?" She said before walking over to his target, who tried to get up and run. But Ahri was faster and landed her charm. He got this far away look in his eyes, and was basically gone.

"Ah mortals. So weak, yet so fun to toy with," Ahri purred as she pressed her lips on to his. 

While she was stealing the man's essence, Zed returned to his room. He sighed. It's been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . . Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the long MIA. All I can say is things finally start happening (I have really slow starts)

The guards outside the meeting room immediately stiffened as Zed approached them. Well, you can't blame them. He was a wanted man, and he was dressed in intimidating attire. _I wonder how long it would take me to kill them_ he wondered, as the guards instinctively placed their hands on their swords. 

"Show us the letter you received," one of them asked.

Oh, they were expecting him. He opened his bag and handed him the letter. The guards examined the letter, and after determining the letter was not a fake, one of them reluctantly said

"You may enter."

They opened the door for him and he stepped in.

And instantly regretted his decision to come. All the eyes in the room landed on him, but the ones that made him shiver belong to Shen. _I shouldn't have come,_ Zed thought as he avoided eye contact. Why'd he have to be here of all times? He wasn't one to run to run away from his problems, but this was different. He saw Akali and Kennen sitting on Shen's sides. Ahri was also here, surprisingly. He didn't know what happened to her after he left the room. She gave him a quick wink. Irelia was also here. She gave him a glare before he moved on. Karma was at dead center. Here was the authority of this meeting. 

"We've been expecting you. I'm glad you've decided to come." She said, giving him a curt nod. 

 _She was probably the one who agreed on summoning me when everyone disagreed._  Zed knew Karma briefly from their time the rift. Although their interactions were limited, he knew she was not one to be trifled with. Just as he sat down, Syndra flew into the room. She scanned the room and when her eyes fell on him, she broke into a smile. She quickly flew over to him and gave him a quick hug before he could react.

"So you were summoned as well, to this wretched place." She said, plopping down in a chair.

"Syndra, I'm glad you've decided to come as well. If you nor Zed didn't show, I would have sent someone to fetch you." Karma said, her voice humorous, but there was a threat hidden there.

"And I would have killed the messenger and sent his head back to you," Syndra replied in a sing song voice. She clearly did not want to be here. "So mind telling us what big problem you want us to listen to?"

"Before we start," Shen said slowly, his eyes casting towards Syndra and Zed, "I want to know why these two outlaws are here. What big issue requires their presence?" With this being said, Irelia nodded in agreement.

"I was just going to explain it, so let me speak before you decide to kill each other." Karma replied with a sigh. “There have been a series of murders throughout Ionia these past few weeks. All of the victims were monks were either part of the council or connected to it.”

“What does this have to do with Syndra and I?” Zed asked, unimpressed. “Can’t you fools solve your own problems?”

“I agree with Zed.” Syndra said, crossing her arms. “You shouldn't have us solving your problems. You were the ones who exiled us in the first place.”

“I hate to agree with the criminals, but we do not require nor need their assistance with this matter. They would only slow us down.” Shen argued.

“Who says they won't backstab us when we aren't looking?” Irelia claimed, glaring daggers at Syndra, who in returned stuck her tongue at her.

“We may be criminals, but we wouldn't stoop to your level. You're not even worth killing, you pathetic guard dog.” Syndra sneered.

Irelia stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "At least I wouldn't betray my closest friends or master for power! You're so selfish, it's pitiful that Lady Karma chose you over me! You were her greatest disappointment."

Syndra also got out of her chair and summoned a sphere in her right hand. "Well, at least I'm not the one being used and to blind to see it. All you doing is following Karma around like the sad little puppy you are, hoping you'll be noticed. Let me tell you something Irelia as your old rival: It's not ha-."

"SILENCE!"

Everyone whipped their glazes at Karma,  whose eyes were blazing green. Zed smirked. This is what happens when you upset the peace in the enlighten one's presence.

"We are not here to listen to you argue with each other. This goes for everyone sitting at this table." Karma said, her eyes landing on Zed and Shen as a silent warning.

Zed nodded agreed to her terms. He glanced at Shen and saw him do the same. He heard Syndra sigh and settle back into her seat. Across the table, Irelia glared at her and also sat back down. 

"Since we've settled that, let's get back to the matter at hand." Karma said with a sigh. "I would like Zed and Syndra's cooperation with the problem. I don't know why these monks are being killed, but I think with your help, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Like I've said before, there is no reason for me to help you. I don't enjoy involving myself with problems that have nothing to do with me. Especially since you've brought the Kinkou. I refuse to be anywhere near them." Zed replied. There was no gain in helping these people. Whoever was behind these murders is probably a amateur and should be caught pretty quickly.

"You're acting like spoiled child, Zed." Shen said, finally speaking to him. "Do something for the benefit of others for once, and stop being so selfish."

Zed narrowed his eyes.

"You would know something about being spoiled, wouldn't you Shen. After all, you have everything you could ever want. You make it seem like you want me to help you."

Before Shen could reply, Karma raised her hand.

"Do not start another argument in my presence. Zed, I'll give you one day to change your mind. Same goes for Syndra. Since I see no one else not wanting to help, I assume everyone but these two are on board?"

With this, Ahri spoke up "Do not expect me to be helpful. I could care less about the matters of you humans. But as a thank you for last night, I'll offer my help to Zed when he needs it." She gave him a smile before going silent.

Thank god he was wearing a mask so no one could see the blush blooming on his face. He saw Akali giggle and Kennen blush. Syndra coughed and gave him jabbed in the ribs. 

"I'll explain later", he whispered.

"Well, this wraps up the meeting," Karma said. "Since it's already late, I've prepared rooms for you all to stay in. I would like to discuss more details tomorrow at the same time, so don't wander to far from here. You're all dismissed."

Everyone got up from their chairs and left the room. Karma pointed them to the dormitories. Zed waited for Syndra to come out before walking to the one he was assigned to.

"What was Ahri talking about?" She asked, floating next to him.

Zed sighed. "If you're thinking it's something along the lines of us sleeping together, then you're wrong. We merely had the same target and I let her have it."

Syndra also sighed. "Aww. I thought it would be interesting. That the master of shadows finally found someone he was interested in. But once again, he has failed."

"Syndra, emotions are a weakness. They're not necessary." Zed replied. "Well, goodnight."

"Wait," Syndra said, putting him at a pause. "I want to talk to you tomorrow about something. Meet me in the garden tomorrow after you've eaten."

And with that, she flew in the other direction and disappeared around the corner. 

Zed placed his hand on the doorknob and push. When he opened the door, there stood a shirtless Shen, removing his mask in front of him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it. Once again, comments and criticism are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . . Here's the third chapter. Sorry for the long MIA again. Hope you enjoy.

It was hard to resist the temptation to stare at Shen’s hard body. His chest and back were riddled with scars. Zed shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of this right now.

“What are you doing in my room?”, he asked as Shen looked up.

“What are you talking about? This is my room.'' He replied, his eyes lighting up in surprise upon seeing him.

"It has my name on the door, you fool," Zed said as he looked at the door to make sure of it. But someone up there must hate him because Shen's name was right next to his.

"You believe me now?" Shen asked, with a chuckle. "Hurry up and close the door so I can finish changing."

Zed scowled. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was spending the night in the same room as HIM.

"I refuse to be in the same space as you." He said as he pulled the door. "I'll sleep outside tonight."

Just as he was shutting the door, Shen said

"You would look pathetic doing that. It's just one night, bare with me. If anything, it should be me complaining about spending the night with you. So if I not complaining, you shouldn't' either. Stop acting like-"

"Fine. I get it. No need to nag me like you're my mother." Zed interrupted with another scowl. He wasn't doing this for Shen, he was doing it for his pride. As much as he hated to admit it, Shen was right: he would look like a fool sleeping outside. Zed closed the door and turned on the lights. The room was big, but there was only one bed. He didn't mind sleeping on the floor. I'll try to avoid him for the rest of the night, he thought.

"The shower is free if you want to use it," Shen said while pulling on his shirt.

Zed grabbed his clothes from out of his bag and proceeded to the shower. It was warm from just being used. He took a quick shower, no more than 5 minutes and quickly got out. When he stepped back into his room, he saw Shen climb into the bed.

Well, I guess I'm sleeping on the floor, Zed thought, as he turned off the lights.

As he bent to lay down on the floor, Shen said

"You're welcome to share the bed with me. It's going to be cold sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I wouldn't share a bed with you if you were the last man in Runeterra. And why are you even talking to me? I thought you despised me. You should after everything that happened." Zed responded.

Shen sighed. "I don't despise you. I can't, especially after what happened. I don't think my father hated you either. Tell me, what were his final moments like. What did he say to you?"

Zed stiffened. It wasn't from the cold. Shen didn't know what really happened that night. No one did, not even the League Institute. He had no reason to tell Shen what really happened. Maybe one day, I'll tell him. But for now, there's no point in telling him.

"I don't remember what happened that night," Zed replied. "And even if I did, there's no gain in telling you. Even though you claim not to hate me, I'm sure there's a part of you that says otherwise."

Shen didn't say anything after that.

When Zed woke up, he found himself on the bed, cover with a blanket. Shen was nowhere in sight. Strange? I'm certain I slept on the floor last night, and I would have noticed if someone moved me. But there was something else missing . . . his face felt too light. His mask! How had Shen taken it off without him realizing? Zed quickly scanned the room and found it next to his bag, which was placed on the dresser. Well, there was no one around to see his face anyway. The last person who saw it was Syndra, but that was because she forcefully pulled it off. She instantly started crying. Syndra's a softy. The act tough act she puts on is just to protect herself.

Zed walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He gazed at the mirror. The scar ran trailed from his forehead and through his right eye. It was the miracle he could still see with it. The was also a one on his left cheek. By no means was he ugly, maybe unsettling to look at. After he was done admiring his face, he quickly put on his clothes, mask included. Since he was probably going to come back to this room, he left his bag here. There was still some time before he had to meet Syndra, so he could do some morning meditation in the garden while he waited.

"Good morning, Zed," said a voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Karma walking towards him. Zed nodded in acknowledgment. He didn't know she got up so early.

"Since we're here, I would like to discuss something with you. It regarding the matter of the murders. Will you accompany me to the gardens?"

He was heading there anyway, so might as well. He gave Karma a nod and she smiled.

They walked silently for a few minutes before she started speaking.

"I want to make a deal with you, which involves Syndra."

Zed stopped.

"What about her?" He snapped. "I thought this was between you and me?"

Karma chuckled.

"Before you get defensive about her, I'll say this now: she will not come to any harm. If anything, she'll most likely benefit from this."

Zed raised an eyebrow, even though Karma couldn't see it.

"Hurry up and tell me what this deal is about so I can make a decision."

"Impatient as ever I see," Karma said with a smile. "Anyway, as I said yesterday, I want you and Syndra to help us with this problem. If you do, I'll dismiss the bounty on both your heads. I'll even let you two come and go inside the Capitol as you please."

"Hmm. How do you know we don't prefer our solitude?" Zed replied with a smirk. "There's nothing for me here. I couldn't care less about my bounty and Syndra can handle herself."

"Then what do you want, something obtainable with my power?" Karma asks, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Zed sighed. He really didn't want to help these people. The gains weren't really worth his time. I prefer being an exile than to deal with people. But there was something he could ask for, to repay Syndra for her kindness these past few years. He never really had friends, with the exception of Shen and Akali. But Syndra was different. She had no expectations for him. When he fled the order, she found him and offered her hand, to someone as intimidating as him. He will forever be grateful.

"There is one thing you could do . . ." Zed said, slowly.

Karma raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"Take Syndra back as your apprentice."

Karma's surprised was shown in her eyes.

"What a strange request, coming from you. But I'll be happy to take Syndra back. All those years ago, I didn't want to exile her, but the higher-ups made the decision. I've failed as her teacher." The enlighten one had such a somber look on her face as she recalled the memories.

"She's forgiven you, quite a long time ago. It's not like Syndra to dwell on matters like this for long."

Karma smiled, but this time, it was sad.

"I hope you're right. So, do we have a deal? I would take Syndra back as my student, and all bounties on your heads are dropped, if you aid us in this matter?"

"You don't have to drop the bounty on my head, but yes. We have a deal."

With this, Karma turned and bowed to him. Out of respect, Zed did the same.

"You have my thanks, Master of Shadows." She said, as her eyes met his.

"Do not thank me. You'll have people thinking I've gone soft." Zed replied, yet under his mask, there was a sliver of a smile.

"I'll let you go now. Discuss the deal we made with Syndra. If she disagrees, come find me and we can compromise. I'll see you I the meeting hall in the afternoon."

Karma bowed again and left Zed alone in the hallway. By now, he walked far enough to reach the gardens.

The temple's gardens could rival even Syndra's, who adored her garden more than anything. It was so lush and full of vibrant colors. For a second, he thought Shen might be here, doing his morning training. Zed scowled, and quickly brushed the thought away. He was supposed to meet Syndra here, but it looks like she wasn't up yet. Zed sat on the floor and crossed his legs. He might as well meditate while he waited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters got too out of character. Thanks for sticking with this fic. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry for the long wait. But since summer school's ending and I have no life, well that equals more frequent updates (hopefully)

"Zed."

 

"Zed."

 

"ZED!"

 

Zed snapped awake from his meditation, ready to punish the person who interrupted him. But before he could do figure out who it was, a purple sphere slammed into his face, knocking him onto his back and knocking his mask off.

 

"OH MY GOSH ZED! I'M SO SORRY." A voice that sounded VERY much like Syndra was suddenly beside him.

 

Zed sat up, looked at Syndra, who not sorry at all, and sighed.

"Why was that necessary?" He growled. 

 "I thought you . . . ." *wheeze* " were asleep." Syndra choked, between laughs. "So I had to wake you up." And just said she said that uncontrollable laughter poured out of her mouth.

"I thought you . . . ." *wheeze* " were asleep." Syndra choked, between laughs. "So I had to wake you up." And just said she said that uncontrollable laughter poured out of her mouth.

 

Zed glared at her. She quickly closed her mouth but kept giggling.

 

"You're so lucky I tolerate you or you'd be a corpse right now," Zed said, his glare intensifying. 

 

Syndra, who was finally over her giggling said

 

"Aww Zed~, you love me~. Anyway, I have to talk to you about something."

 

"I know. That's why you called me here, was it not? But before you start, let me put on my mask so I don't have to kill any unsuspecting onlookers,"

Zed said as he grabbed his mask from the floor and fastened it to his face.

 

"Ok. What did you want to discuss?"

 

Syndra took a deep breath, then said

 

"I want to help Karma with her problem."

 

Zed raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. He would never have pegged her as the type to willingly help her former teacher, whether she forgave her or not. There was more to this.

 

"Why all of a sudden?" He asked, slowly.

Syndra . . . . was she blushing?

"Because . . . " and trailed off.

"Wait . . . " Zed started. "Who are you doing this for?"

"N-no one. I just suddenly had a change of heart . . ." Syndra stammered, diverting her eyes. 

Zed narrowed his eyes. There was only one person he knew of that could do this.

"What did Akali say to you? Because I know you couldn't care less about Karma's problem."

"Wait! What? How did you know . . . ?" Syndra replied, her face stunned.

Zed sighed.

"I've known her for a very long time. Tell me whats going on, now please."

"Ok ok." She said, giving in. "I didn't know it'd be that obvious. But anyway, this might have to do with Akali. Or maybe, I _was_ feeling sentimental and decided to help my old teacher again? Who knows."

Zed wanted to glare at her, but she wouldn't be able to see it anyway. So he opted for shaking his head.

"How do you even know her anyway? I've never seen you two even talk."

 

"But-."

 

"Your taunts on the rift do not count."

 

"Fine. She stayed in my room yesterday because the room Karma assigned her was dusty and hadn't been cleaned."

 

"This still doesn't explain why you decided to agree. What did you do in your room?"

 

"Aww~ Zed. Are you afraid of me stealing Akali from you? Don't worry, all we did was talk."

 

"Actually, I'm more worried about you than Akali," Zed muttered.

 

"Did you say something?" Syndra asked with a smirk.

 

"No, I didn't. Anyway, I have some news for you."

 

"Wait. Before you say anything, are you going to work with them on the case? Please Zed, it would me a lot to me." She pleaded. "We can fix our broken bonds together, finally."

 

His eyes lit up in surprise.  _Fix my bonds . . . I have never once considered it. Yet it's too late for me, but not for her. I wonder if forgiveness is an option I should never consider._

"Before you interrupted me, I was going to say I had already accepted Karma's request."  

 

Syndra's mouth fell open.

"You what? Wait why? I'm grateful, but why?"

 

"For you, fool. Now I realize I didn't have to because Akali convinced you to help them anyway. Anyway, the deal was, in exchange for assisting them, you would be taken back as Karma's disciple and cleared of all bounties."

  

A tear fell from Syndra's eye. He was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that reaction from her.

 

"You did this for me?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "You didn't have to . . . I don't know what to say."

 

She reached over and hugged him. He allowed it for a few seconds and then said

"It wasn't that great of a feat. Anyway, I haven't eaten yet. I don't know about you but even the lord of the shadows need's to eat sometimes."

 

Syndra laughed a brushed away her tears.

 

"Come on, there's a neat little restaurant nearby that Akali recommended. It shouldn't be crowded at this time, so we don't have to worry about being bothered."  

Zed nodded and stood up. Syndra raised her hand and he pulled her up.

"Off we go," Syndra said as she led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. This chapter might seem a little shorter than usual (that's because it is sorry about that). Anyway, as always, comments and criticisms are helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . . How was it? I know. I have a really slow start. I'll try to work on that. This fanfic is kinda self indulgent, just to see where I'm at. So If people like it, it'll give me more of a reason to update. Comments and criticism are helpful so fill free.


End file.
